Around the world in 8-Too long!
by JustaTint
Summary: The Yondaime was fast, Kushina had good genes too and oh look, the Kyuubi wants to add even more shit to the mix. But hey don't blame him; He had to give his jinchuriki something. Something went horribly wrong, or maybe horribly right? Wait was the broth floating! Kyuubi I iz confused.


Naruto tapped his pencil against his desk; his scroll was blank and half open.

"This right here is a Chart, but not just any plain old Chart."Iruka said. He placed his hand on the simple drawing he had made on the white board as he gave his students a smile. "This Chart describes the order of heirarchy in our Shinobi system."

Kiba frowned and stood, "But what's a heirarchy, Iruka-sensei?"

"In this particular case it's like a list." Iruka nodded to himself."That's right. It's a list of important people. The higher the person is on the list the more important they are!" Kiba sat down and listened with interest. This wouldn't last long of course; it was only the beginning of the day.

Iruka began to explain why the list was how it was, with an explanation of who the Daimyo was and what he did for the country.

"But that can't be right." Choji was quick to interrupt Iruka. He sat in his desk with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face. Iruka paused and asked the boy about his problem. Choji spoke his mind, "I get that the daimyo is all important and stuff , so is the Hokage and those other guys but, why are we at the bottom of the list? Aren't Shinobi like the tough guys that protect the Daimyo, rescue princesses, save the day and well you know?" He waved his arms about as he spoke.

Daimyo

Hokage

Councilmen

District Heads

Civilians

Shinobi

Iruka smiled. The students in this room were only twelve years old but some were very sharp. At the top of the Chart was the Daimyo of course, followed by the Hokage and his Administrative Council. Civilians followed right after and at the bottom sat the Shinobi.

"That's sort of a tough question Choji but the answer is pretty simple. See…" Iruka explained the importance of a Daimyo and his Kage in the general order of things then went on to talk about the Council.

"When the Daimyo needs an important decision to be made the Kage is the first to hear of it, he makes a decision of his own and then addresses the Council with it. Take our Hokage for example; Sarutobi-sama is really old and smart see..?" Iruka knew how to talk to kids," But he doesn't know everything. That's why after making a decision he goes to the Administrative Council, because he wants to know if he made a good decision or a bad one."

"Eh, so that means my Dad is really smart right because he's on the Council too?" Ino asked

"Sure let's go with that." He didn't need too many distracting questions.

"But Iruka-sensei you still haven't answered my question!"

Iruka made a placating gesture with his hands, "Please be patient Choji I'm getting there." He placed his hand on the Chart again, his fingers resting on the word 'Civilians'. "This here is the tricky part. It makes sense to say that shinobi are more important than Civilians right? I mean we risk our lives to fight off bad guys and save the day, don't we?" He said with a wink. Cries of approval came from the class of aspiring shinobi.

"That's completely wrong." The teacher immediately responded.

He placed his hands on his hips and gave the class a stern look. The room was silent and he caught Naruto frowning but he was expecting that. This should be Naruto's third time taking this class after all. "First of all, you want to call yourselves shinobi right. So who can tell me what a shinobi is?"

A few students raised their hands but Iruka shook his head telling them not to answer. "The thing is, Shinobi can't be considered normal people and we aren't heroes either. We are more than that. We do things normal people won't do, things even heroes can't do. "He paused.

"For example, Hero's can't kill...but tools can do this and so much more. In essence that's what Shinobi are." Iruka continued. "Aside from the Daimyo, The Hokage is responsible for the safety and betterment of this village. He is the carpenter, charged to maintain the work his predecessors built and we are the tools at his disposal. The lives of the civilians and this village itself are the works left behind by the previous Hokage. So how then, can tools be more important than the work itself?" He concluded.

"Even then, Iruka –sensei are you saying Shinobi are nothing more than tools?" Sakura asked, a lump in her throat. At this point the class was solemn, but this was a necessary part of their final term.

Iruka sweat dropped, the mood in the class was too glooming at that point. An idea came to mind and he quickly removed his Hitai-tei, "Now look here kids," he said as he held the headband to the class. They weren't sure as to what he wanted them to see. "Well? Tell me something."

"It's beat up." Sasuke said.

"That's right." Iruka ran his thumb over the metal plate."Every dent and blemish on this metal, every nip and tear on this cloth is a sign of the trails I faced as a Genin till now."

"So it's old what's the point?" Kiba asked and the class gave Iruka their full attention.

"Ah, well you see Shinobi _are_ tools," Iruka pulled his brown hair back and tied the headband again, "But what I mean to say is that, a shinobi is someone who endures even if the world considers him a tool." He gave himself a pat on the back. That speech was good and although he had pulled it out of his pants he would definitely use it again next year.

Naruto was surprised. "Man that's stupid." He said. So surprised he almost dropped his pencil when he stood on his desk and called Iruka out. He had everyone turning their heads to look at him and Iruka could only pinch the bridge of his nose.

"And what exactly is wrong with what I said, Naruto?" Naruto was a confident boy but he didn't really stand out unless he was making a nuisance of himself.

"You can't just call people tools Iruka-sensei. Tools don't laugh, tools don't cry and they definitely don't ask to be you friend. You can't expect an object to have your back in a fight Iruka-sensei and there ain't no point in sticking your neck out for one. That's just crazy."

"Naruto…

"Being a shinobi has to mean more than that!" The boy exclaimed.

Iruka stared at the blonde; the class looked back and forth between the two.

"Be that as it may Naruto, I'm only stating what the world has come to accept and that is the whole point of this class. I'm afraid if you don't like then you'll just have to live with it either way."

The classes continued on as normal. Naruto didn't pay attention, they weren't teaching anything he cared about.

* * *

It was no surprise that as soon as the bell rang students flew out of their classrooms and out the door.

Sakura walked out of the academy a while later with her schoolbag in hand. She looked around till her eyes fell on Naruto. It was easy to make out his blond hair and orange jumpsuit. She walked in front of him and stood there, shyly. Naruto didn't look happy.

"Naruto?" Sakura watched his face as he crossed his arms and looked away from her to the side. She smiled and pulled his cheek forcing him to look at her. "What's with that face, eh Naruto?"

"Nothing just that I've been waiting for like, thirty minutes now." Naruto replied.

Sakura gave him a flat stare; she certainly hadn't spent more than ten minutes inside after the bell rang.

Standing up Naruto gave her an accusing stare, "You were talking with that Sasuke guy weren't you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and begun to walk away. As far as she was aware Naruto was upset for no reason. "Come on Naruto let's go." The blonde watched her for a moment but was quick to follow her, jogging till they were walking side by side. They walked in silence.

They didn't take the normal path out of the school. They went through the back through the various training grounds. They couldn't really be seen walking together too much-people didn't like him-that's why they took this path. They could walk together for a while before splitting up. Naruto glanced at Sakura then looked away before she could meet his gaze. He did this repeatedly till she gave up and said, "All right Naruto, talk. I swear I'll listen." And like that Naruto begun to walk faster, smiling and grabbing at his Backpack's straps.

"Promise? You promise right."

She came closer and they bumped shoulders, "Sure."

They walked a fair distance.

Sakura was left to her thoughts as she entered a crowded area. Naruto was long gone by now, he had this way of disappearing whenever they got closer to town square. They spoke about nothing in particular whenever they walked together. Naruto jumped from topic to topic just speaking his mind. That was fine with her. As far as she knew the boy didn't have many friends, so he saved anything interesting till he found someone to talk to.

"Sakura!"

"Ino?"

The blonde girl replaced Naruto by her side.

* * *

When Naruto trains, he usually removes his orange jacket. The forest was pretty warm already and he didn't need to sweat any more than he was already going to. The blonde turned as he heard something move through the foliage.

"Yosh." Naruto said whiles shaking his hands. He was disappointed when an average, run-of-the-mill fox came through the bush and sniffed his jacket. Without a second glance he kept training. The boy was used to just punching and kicking the trees till one of the tougher animals came around to try and eat him. Today it seems he had a spectator.

He heard he fox yip behind him but ignored it. He didn't speak fox.

It was still early in the afternoon, about half an hour past two. Classes started early and ended early which was something Naruto found very cool. It meant that he had a lot of time to train and just have fun. He liked to hang out with Sakura or Choji- they were pretty close-and by default Ino and Shikamaru. But today the former two had things to do: family things, clan things, things with other friends.

Naruto hit the tree hard. He didn't like being by himself.

Something pulled his pants and when he looked down the fox sat there with his jacket. It had a look in its eye. Naruto bent down stared the animal in the eye.

It yipped and whined.

"What?" He asked, confused.

The animal was starting to look impatient and Naruto could only give it a blank look. He looked at his stomach and poked it. "I think he's talking to you." He shrugged when he received no reply and went back to hitting the tree. He wasn't expecting one anyway. Naruto ignored the scuffling and rustling behind him until it stopped. When he turned the fox was gone and so was his jacket.

He cussed and ran in the direction he hoped was right. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he found his discarded jacket on the ground. He didn't' hesitate to pick it up and wear it, but he wondered as to why he fox had left it behind.

Beyond the foliage was a stump, a big one. It was hollow and would serve as a good home to any creature small enough o fit through the hole in the stump. It was the small size of this hole that prevented the large lion like beast from slaughtering the he family of foxes holed up within the stump. It was simply too big to fit its muzzle into the stump.

And then it had an idea; it bent low and tried to force its paw into the den.

Another fox ran through the foliage and tackled the lion's face and it roared and threw is head to the side, throwing the smaller animal against the ground.

The Lion made to pounce on the fox, snarling and with its jaws wide open. Naruto's yellow bangs whipped in the air as he leapt into the scene, catching the beast in the chin with a wicked high kick. Its mouth slammed shut with a snap as it fell on its back, only to quickly stand to its feet.

It quickly sized Naruto up.

The blonde felt his chest and saw the huge tears the beast had made when its paw grazed him. As the lion charged he quickly took the jacket of and threw it into the animal's face. It pawed the clothing seconds before a punch to the nose sent it rolling.

The lion stood and whimpered. Its nose was sensitive. It took a good look at Naruto, turned is back to them and strode off. The blonde dropped his stance and looked at it with curiosity. It would probably come back later, he reasoned. Still he couldn't help but grin.

"You guys a pretty lucky, I usually don't step in to save thieves, you know?" He said to no one in particular as he watched the fox limp into its den. His words weren't true and Naruto knew that. He had saved drunks from getting beat up, an animal was no worse. _'Wait, did you bring me here intentionally?'_ He wondered to the fox.

He looked away to the side and couldn't help but swear again. "Ah dammit." Naruto took his tattered jacket from the ground. It was torn and ripped in many places and even missing parts. He was obviously unhappy with this since that had been his favourite jacket.

The fox sat with the others inside the tree trunk licking his wounds. Naruto frowned and walked to them and they watched him with careful eyes. He dropped the remains of his jacket infront of hem and turned, without a word.

' _It's almost winter,'_ Naruto thought to himself, ' _Even if it's nothing more than a rag now, they'll need it more than I will.'_

One of the foxes took it in his mouth and pulled it into the hollow stump.

With his hands behind his head Naruto walked away thinking about how he would replace the article of clothing. He stopped when he felt a tug on his pants and turned his head to meet the injured fox's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the fox left to rejoin the others.

Naruto looked to the sky, he could see the setting sun though the leaves. "Pfft. You don't have to thank me; even heroes need a hero now and then."

He made his way through the forest. The local fauna didn't bother him much today; maybe they could tell he wasn't in the best of moods. He pushed the gate open as he reached the fence that surrounded training ground 77. No one saw him leave, or at least that's what he thought and he was happy to think that way.

Ichiraku ramen wasn't far that far from here.

Naruto looked left and right but no one else was around. That was a real mood killer, what good was there in doing something awesome if no one could see it was Naruto's thought. "Whatever." With his hands in his pants, shoulders slouched and feet dragging against the dirt he walked away but couldn't help the fact that he smiled.

 _I'd make a pretty good Shikamaru you know_.

It was late when Naruto arrived at Ichiraku, maybe 'six-ish'. No one really cared about what he did though.

"Naruto! Do you know what time it is?"

The walk back from the training ground wasn't long or anything, he just liked to take his time every now and then. _No one_ would worry about him anyway.

"You promised me you wouldn't stay out so late."

It's not like he was fighting people this time. Wait, that's worse.

"I mean, you're only twelve."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he ate his bowl of ramen. The weather was getting chilly and he preferred nothing more than a hot bowl of ramen on nights like these.

"Are you even listening to me, Naruto?"

He blinked. The blonde could have sworn Ayame was in front of him and not in the back with her father preparing more Ramen, that's how loud she shouted.

"Of course Ayame, I always listen to you." Naruto cringed; he could feel Ayame roll her eyes. The two patrons of Ichiraku ramen walked out from the back, Teuchi with a smile but Ayame couldn't even be bothered to look at him.

"I'm sure she's just worried about you kid. Maybe that you'll bite off more than you can chew." The old man was always quick to engage Naruto in conversation, another reason why the blond liked him. "Or, that you'll be _bitten_ by something that can _chew_ you."

Teuchi stared at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Teuchi.

Ayame stared at them both.

The ramen chef made to walk back into the kitchen, "So about you volunteering to man the stall for us tomorrow, it's your mid terms isn't it? You wouldn't mind spending one day behind the counter while Ayame and I run some errands outside town, would you?"

"Sure," said Naruto, sweat run down his neck. Ayame was definitely surprised, Naruto usually refused every time her father asked him to watch the store.

Teuchi entered the kitchen with a smile and the smell of ramen on fire began to fill the air. His timing was perfect as no sooner had he entered did more people take up seats by him, ready to order. He went back to eating his noodles as Ayame quickly took the orders.

About ten minutes passed in silence.

' _I still don't get how he did that. I didn't tell anybody about the lion thingy back in the forest. I mean, I'll definitely tell Sakura but not the Ichirakus! Ayame will have a heart attack.'_

"Naruto."

Ayame didn't sound happy.

"Y-yea." He gulped. What if she knew but didn't have a heart attack. It was only now that he realized the seats beside him were empty. He must have been thinking for a while now.

She still refused to look at him, turning her head away from the counter she spoke, "Look Naruto, I'm not even going to bother asking if you're okay this time."

' _Oh…'_

"Because I know you're not and I'll always know, without looking at you."

Naruto was genuinely surprised because Ayame didn't' look angry, she didn't even sound angry.

"So hurry up and leave! I know you won't let me look at you myself, you never do. So hurry up and leave, go get some rest and put some ice on whatever bruise the guy you fought with today gave you."

' _Bruise? I think you mean claw marks Ayame.'_

"By the way..." She stopped with a curious look on her face, "What was that about being bitten, eh-

The seat was empty.

-Naruto."

* * *

"Eh, I'm here again. But I didn't even want to come here this time." Naruto muttered.

" **Didn't you? Don't worry you're more than welcome to stay in this cage with me while you figure out why that blonde brain of yours brought you here."** Said the Kyuubi.

"Fat chance."

He ignored the massive claws inches from his face. The blonde walked up to one of the adjacent walls and gave it a pat, "See this line right here, let's me know the right distance I need to be when I come here."

The Fox blinked.

How was that even…

Naruto smiled, widely.

" **And when did you find time to make that, boy? Was it after the sixth or so time you fell avoiding my claws?"**

" _Shut the hell up Kyuubi!"_ the boy yelled. Only after did he seem to pause and look around. "But this isn't so bad I guess. Hey fox I've been thinking 'bout something and I think you'll wanna hear this one."

" **Joy."**

"Be like that then." The blonde muttered turning his back to the cage.

The chakra entity of course could care less; he huffed and closed his eyes. The sewer-not sewer-became quiet, very very quiet. Kyuubi's ears twitched.

" _So I was in class today and Iruka sensei kept talking about how ninja are tools and stuff and I just didn't like it_. I think that's wrong, people are more than that but…that's what everyone thinks I guess."

" **Uzumaki you are a hypocrite."**

"W-What!" Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion and anger and he turned around only for his forehead to brush against the kyuubi's claw drawing blood. He quickly took a step back furiously wiping at his head with his pajamas.

" **You who have boldly declared a distaste for using living creatures would stand by and watch as one is taken advantage of as such."**

"Where do you think you're getting off from, you baka fox!" Naruto cried, "I'm an Uzumaki; We ain't liars, and we ain't hypocrites!"

' _And how would you now that."_ "Oh? Then why do you go on living knowing that your existence is causing the death of another living creature."

Naruto leapt onto the fox's paw, livid, "You?! As if!"

" **But I am Kitsune, we don't lie,"** Kyuubi mocked, " **Yes, the very reason for your existence boy is to** _ **use**_ **me nothing else. Am I not living, sentient, capable of emotion?"**

"Quit it alright, you're here so you won't kill anyone. Nobody's using you. Stop crying about a little cage anyway, you deserve it."

The twin red orbs staring at him through the bars seemed to rise into the air till they were staring down at him. A tense silence followed.

" **You're seal boy, drains me of my chakra every second of every day I live till you die. And until then you will run about faster, stronger and tougher with my very life force running through you. All whilst serving this village. You are using me."**

"W-Well."

" **Hypocrite."**

"Okay look!"

" **Hypocrite."**

"Just listen to me stupid fox!"

" **Uzumaki Hypocrite."**

"….Alright fine, now what? You're right and I can't do anything about it. If I release you I'll die, even if I live I'm not strong enough to stop from killing everyone no one is."

Red eyes stared through him, a wicked grin appearing in the darkness as the Kyuubi spoke, " **Then it's the same as your situation outside is it not: although you detest man's system you have no choice but to follow it, futilely spewing your ideals to anyway one willing to listen even though there is no proof to back it up, afterall-"**

"That's why I won't live my life a hypocrite." Naruto said. Before the Kyuubi knew it the blonde was in the air and his fingers had closed around the paper seal. But there was a flash of yellow and the boy was gone.

The Kyuubi-utterly stupefied-could not even begin to curse the Yondaime for foiling an escape plan he didn't even plan. The stillness of the boy's mind let him know that the blonde had returned to true sleep. Probably not to remember this encounter.

" _ **So that is your true nature then Uzumaki."**_ The Kyuubi closed its eyes, **"** _ **Very well, I will free you from this burden; no longer are we prisoner and warden but partners. Your willingness to free me has allowed me to make it so."**_

Above the tailed beast, pipes carrying red chakra were quickly replaced with golden energy.

" _ **But everything has a price and I will benefit from this new exchange boy. Hear me Yondaime. Maybe not today, not tomorrow but time is a game to me, one I am leading in by centuries. You are not prepared."**_

But Naruto was truly asleep unable to even hear his own thoughts.

* * *

So it was early in he morning the next day that Naruto found himself setting up the Ichiraku stand. Teuchi had given him the key and he found everything the same as it was last night so he didn't have to worry about setting the stuff up. He took an apron, set the broth on fire and opened the flaps.

He heard a bird chirp as the sun's rays hit his face. Ichiraku's was officially open for the day.

He stood by the counter as life begun to fill Konoha, people got out of the homes and went on with their business. It was interesting to watch as an observer instead of being just another kid running off for school.

"Oi, I want some ramen."

"Yeah me too."

"Midterms, wohooo!"

Speaking of children, that would probably be all the customers he would get this morning, children. Adults didn't have midterms. So Naruto quickly begun to cook.

Then something went horribly wrong. Or maybe horribly right? Well, it was a _blur_ to him anyway. Wait, was the broth _floating?!_

* * *

Graduation day for aspiring genin was today, but Naruto had confidence in himself. No wonder he was cool with ramen sitting for the Ichiraku's yesterday. In fact, he oozed so much confidence that when he had come barging through the doors saying he'd be taking the advanced taijutsu portion of the exam in place of ninjutsu, Mizuki wanted to personally knock his happy grin off.

So after the first few tests...

"Come now Mizuki, you know It takes two Chunin to run the advanced taijutsu exam."

He waved Iruka off, "Mah mah, such a stickler for the rules. Boo." He gave Naruto a wink even as Iruka frowned disapprovingly, "Let's go easy on the boy ne?" The entire class plus two sensei stood behind the academy. Mizuki walked into the ring they reserved for spars and beckoned Naruto to him, "Alright kid I'm gonna make this real simple; Hit me twice and you win k? Sounds like an easy grade don't you think." _The easier it is, the harder the fall._

"Okay, Start!"

 _Thud._

Naruto was on Mizuki's chest. Mizuki's back was on the ground and hell-everyone's jaw was on the ground. The blonde grinned, "Ne ne, that was _real quick_ eh Mizuki-sensei. I think that's like 50 Naru points."

The blonde watched Mizuki's face contort in a not so friendly manner before he was pushed off. "I'll go check attendance." The man muttered. _'Stupid! Now I have to go with Plan B! What just happened."_

"Well I'll be damned," Iruka rubbed Naruto's head, "I didn't even see you pull whatever trick you used but whatever." He untied his own headband and gave it to the blonde, "Third time's the charm I guess."

'Hey you aren't seriously giving me this are you? It's yours!"

"Don't be silly. How else am I going to get a new one if I have that old shit on my head. Now get out of here kid you've earned it."

Naruto made his way out as the other students swarmed Iruka.

 ***Play Sweet Dreams(Are Made of This) by Eurythmics* Seriously. Play it.***

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She knew the owner of this oily grip.

"Ino."

"Oi Blondie."

"What?" She snapped. A caterpillar blinked cutely at her. Chouji and Kiba snickered behind the kunai holding it. She slapped Chouji's hand as she screamed and the kunai was sent flying into kiba's eye.

"Wha-, "Iruka turned, catching a shuriken. Sasuke froze with his face trying to say, " _The explosive tag. Idiot. Throw it away!"_ Behind the children Mizuki took a deep breath- _his last as a free man-_ then activated the bomb.

Sakura and Hinata giggled at a sleeping Shikamaru. Right before he fell of his branch which was six feet in the air, deep in sleep. They froze.

 _The wind that had been blowing wildly since this morning came to a slow crawl._

 _Standing behind the crowd Naruto blinked._

 _He cracked his knuckles, pocket his new headband and tugged his goggles on. Then he was off to the side in a casual sprint. Naruto grabbed the Nara by his shirt as he ran up the tree then carelessly dropped him on a branch. He sprinted past Sakura and Hinata -_

 _Came back to steal a peck from the 'pinkette'._

 _-weaved through his classmates and stopped infront of Kiba. Ino's head was turned to the side and her face was frozen in disgust. Chouji looked surprised whiles kiba was laughing. A kunai was an inch from his pupil._

 _Hmmmm…_

 _Kunai._

 _Kiba._

 _Kunai._

 _Eye._

 _Kunai and eye? Bad._

 _So he pushed the blade to the side. Just a little nudge. He didn't need it flying through the air in another direction. Not quite feeling like moving through the student body he leapt of the dog boy's head, onto Sasuke's then Iruka's then flipped as he leapt again, ripping off the exploding tag, crushing it then sending into the air._

He landed with a little stumble. Naruto grinned, "Man, am I cool or what?!"

"What? Naruto?" Iruka absent mindedly threw the shuriken to the side just as a wad of paper bounced of his nose. "What do you think you're doing playing around like that?! Grrr, just because you passed doesn't mean you can start playing around with ninja tools. I'll have your ass at detention!"

"EH?! Oi sensei-

Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"Woah, Kiba are you-Hey you dodged it!" Chouji exclaimed, "So cool. But my caterpillar..." Kiba straightened himself. There was a bewildered look on his face. The two girls staring at Shikamaru blinked in horror. He was about to- _eh,_ _continue sleeping peacefully?_

As Iruka and Naruto bickered, the blonde noted the roar of the wind was back.

 **...**

 **A/N: Next Chapter explains the speed, yh it has to do with the Kyuubi/Yondaime scene. But what do you guys think? This was inspired by my main man Quicksilver and my need to see a non powerhouse, super speed Naruto. Gonna go at least as far as the Chuunin exam arc, from there well, still thinking i guess.**

 **Do you guys want to review? Why? Why not :)?**


End file.
